It's the Little Things
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Inuyasha helps Miroku see the error of his ways.
1. Thinking of Her

Title: Thinking of Her

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: K

Genre: Canon, Friendship

Characters: Inuyasha, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

When he saw the bolt of fabric he knew it was made for her. The lotus flowers woven into the material looked beautiful against the cerulean blue of the fine silk. The silver threads scattered throughout made the blue look as though it were rippling like water. The silk would make a stunning kimono for her, flattering her eyes, her skin, her hair… He smiled to himself. Looking around he found a second bolt of lovely pink silk for the obi to complete the kimono.

Pleased with his purchases he traveled to a seamstress in the same village. He would be there until the next afternoon and wanted the kimono and obi finished in time. After so long apart she had returned to him and agreed to be his mate. He wanted to show her how much he appreciated what she did for him. Now that he was traveling with the monk slaying demons he was able to find presents to honor her and make her smile. She had given up so much to be with him, the least he could do is try to find things for her to make her happy.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" called Miroku, walking up behind the hanyou who was still looking around the market.

"What do you want, monk?" asked Inuyasha with mock irritation, looking over his shoulder to face his friend.

"Shopping for Kagome again? She's very lucky indeed to have such a considerate mate. I'm afraid you're setting a bad example for my Sango, though." The monk complained half-heartedly.

"It's not my problem you don't know how to treat your mate! If you weren't so busy drinking sake you'd have more to spend on nice things for Sango." Inuyasha retorted smartly.

"Ah, I suppose you're right, Inuyasha. Shopping it is!" and with that Miroku was off, dragging the surprised hanyou behind him.


	2. Especially for You

Title: Especially for You

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: K

Genre: Canon, Friendship

Characters: Inuyasha, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Sango eyed Miroku suspiciously as he moved about their hut. He had been gone several days with Inuyasha in another village slaying demons and, as usual, Inuyasha had brought back a lovely kimono for Kagome. She had told her friend he had picked the fabric himself and had taken it to a seamstress in the village, having the kimono specially made. Sango had to admit she had been jealous. Many times the two men had gone off to this village or that and almost as often the hanyou brought home something thoughtful for his mate. Not that Sango was lacking in all the things a woman of her time needed. On the contrary, the reason Miroku took these slaying jobs was to make sure she was provided for. They lived in a fine hut, had plenty of food for the coming winter, a futon to rest on, anything Sango had need of Miroku always made sure she had. But she always secretly wished her husband would bring her a small something to make her feel special.

Turning her attention back to Miroku she found he had pulled out their futon and was stoking the fire against the cold. As he did so she noticed his lips were moving.

"…saw it first but while he was off having Kagome's kimono made I bought it instead. I was thinking it would be heavy enough to keep us warm through the winter and would save you from having to make one." Miroku looked at his wife expectantly. That's when Sango turned her attention back to their futon and noticed the new bedcover he must have put on it. She reached over to feel the fabric, noticing the seams were expertly sewn and appeared to be sturdy. The fabric itself felt soft and heavy, the cover thicker than she had ever been able to make. She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Miroku. It is a wonderful bedcover. You were lucky to get it and not have Inuyasha be angry."

"Oh, he was angry, but I reminded him of Kagome's kimono and that I hadn't found anything for you yet. He gracious rescinded his claim." Miroku came to sit next to his wife. Reaching into his robes he pulled a small package out and handed it to Sango. Knowing her husband was a motive driven man, she eyed the gift suspiciously. Seeing her reaction he chuckled.

"No tricks, Sango. I met the craftsman and knew he was fated for this piece. Nothing more."

Taking the small package from his hand she unwrapped it carefully. Staring at the jade figurine in her hand, Sango became teary-eyed and smiled lovingly at her husband. Miroku explained after he bought the bedcover and had it taken back to the room he and Inuyasha were sharing he continued to wander the market. Stopping in a shop he learned the craftsman's specialty was working with jade. After being permitted to hand pick the stone, he commissioned the man to make the twin tailed, miniature Kirara especially for Sango. In addition he offered a free blessing on the shop if the owner gave his word never to make another.

In that instant Sango felt such love for Miroku she was dumbstruck. To think he would go to the trouble to have such a thing created especially for her made her heart swell with pride and appreciation. Unable to express her gratitude in words she eased herself into his lap, slid her arms around his neck, and kissed him.


End file.
